Rumpelstiltskin
by AgentBathory
Summary: "How did you end up in here?" ... "They read my diary."
1. Prologue

_Few things I'd like to say real quick. This is my first multi-chapter story ever so I invite critiques, but please be gentle. I also have a really hard time staying motivated so I'd really appreciate some verbal motivation. Last but not least, this story will not have a mushy OOC Joker, but he won't be a soulless sadist either. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My slippers whispered against smooth linoleum as I shuffled down the dim hallways of Arkham Asylum. My hands were cuffed in front of me and I was led forward by a massive guard holding a chain. The guard was silent, but often turned his head to glance at me nervously. He was probably expecting an outburst of some sort. I felt sorry for the man; having to deal with psychos all day must be exhausting.

I glanced at the patient's cells as we passed and saw that each cell only contained one person, obviously for safety reasons. I noticed something else as well. Clearing my throat, I spoke up for the first time since I had arrived at the Asylum, "Excuse me," the guard tensed, "where are all the women?"

He relaxed immediately and gave me a small smile, "There are different levels of this facility miss. We keep the female patients on the second floor away from the men." He chuckled softly, "Wouldn't want them mixing and having crazy babies, eh?"

I acknowledged his logic with a nod, but when he turned back towards the hallway I looked down at my stomach.

His superiors must not have informed him that I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1

_I started writing this chapter immediately after I posted the prologue. Three quarters of the way through and my computer crashed so I had to rewrite everything. I feel a little paranoid about this chapter since I think I might've forgotten to put in details the original version had._

_Thank you iwishtheskywasgreen for my only review. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I stared up at the cream colored ceiling of my cell while absent-mindedly stroking my stomach. My old apartment had been various shades of cream and pale yellow. The familiarity was not comforting.

I folded my shirt over my stomach and began tracing circles around my bellybutton. About two and a half months into my pregnancy and I had only gained an inch or two on my waistline. If I had known I was pregnant, I wouldn't have done what I did. I was afraid of giving birth in an asylum and I didn't want my baby taken away from me.

The sound of shuffling came from the cell next to me. I had discovered that the second floor was where they kept some of the more dangerous criminals as well, regardless of gender. The asylum was more crowded than usual and my cell had been the only available one. Once somebody was "cured" and sent home I'd get a different cell.

Soon deep humming began to drift through my cell. It sounded like a slow version of "Entry of the Gladiators". _Circus music. _I rolled over and put a pillow over my head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The different floors have separate meal times. We were woken up bright and early so we could shower and eat before the first floor did. We were led to the showers by female guards that were better informed about my condition than the guard from yesterday. They would smile at me and ask how far along I was while patting my stomach in a knowing way. It was comforting to know that there were other sane people that understood what I was going through and could help me.<p>

After the showers we were led to the cafeteria for breakfast. The halls were filled with twists and turns and I knew I'd never make it to my cell without help. Once in the cafeteria, we automatically fell into a single-file line to get food. The breakfast was pancakes and bacon. Not much for a girl with my appetite, but I could deal with it.

I got my food and scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. It seemed that even crazy women formed cliques. I wasn't in the mood to intrude on the natural order today so I sat down at one of the many empty tables and began to eat.

The double doors to my right slammed open and I jerked my head up to see who was entering. I instantly ducked my head down to stare at my food.

What the fuck was the Joker doing at the women's breakfast?

He had guards with him so he was obviously being allowed to eat here. I kept my head down, but watched him from behind my hair. His red Glasgow smile was in place and his eyes were encircled in black. His face paint appeared fresh. He got his plate of food and turned to find a table. On his journey through the cafeteria the Joker would smile or stop to talk the women that he passed in a familiar way.

What. The. Fuck.

The Joker finally sat at an empty table and began to eat while scanning the room constantly. His eyes abruptly stopped when he saw me, but his expression didn't change much. He continued to watch me and I stared back from behind my messy bangs. However, our staring contest was interrupted when a woman finished eating and was led out of the cafeteria. The Joker gave her a small wave as she passed by.

I hurriedly shoved the rest of my food down my throat and asked a guard to escort me back to safety.

* * *

><p>This must be how they break you.<p>

The second floor's recreational time was every day after breakfast, but the doctors weren't sure how I'd interact with the other patients so I wasn't allowed to participate yet. This was my third day without human interaction besides being routinely stared at by the Joker and I think I was finally beginning to snap. I heard a guard's heavy boots clip-clopping towards my cell. It must be time for lunch.

I followed the man through the labyrinth of hallways and entered the cafeteria. I stood in line for my food, the lunch lady had heard I was pregnant and gave me a little extra. A patient named Mariana glared at me. She did that every day. Taking my usual seat I glanced at the Joker's table. He wasn't there.

Puzzled, I turned my head the other way and squealed. I would've fallen out of my chair if the Joker hadn't caught me.

"Well ah, we're a little skittish aren't we?" He smacked his lips at the end of the sentence and all I could do is gape in wide-eyed horror at him.

I could see his eyes darken, but he kept smiling amusedly at me.

I _had to say something, anything,_ "Did you know that Catrinas are used during Dia de los Muertos as a symbolic reminder that everybody, including the upper-class, will eventually die?" _Not that. _

Oh gosh, he's gonna kill me I just know it.

But instead of strangling me like I was sure he would, he just laughed and clapped me hard on the back. "How did you, ah, know that?"

"I… I like to read…" I was disgusted by how pathetic my voice sounded, but I couldn't help it.

"Ah. I see. Well mah dear, so do I." His smile seemed genuine, but I was still wary. No matter how civil he was at the moment I had to remember that he was extremely dangerous and could not be fully trusted. "Now, ah, what would be your name dear?"

I noticed that his voice was not as deep or intimidating as I thought it would be. It almost seemed goofy. And he had an odd speech pattern, pausing at odd moments, and emphasizing his points by prefacing them with 'ah'. He became impatient and jabbed his finger in my side, "My name's Attica!" I yelped.

"Good, good, _good._" His smile made me uncomfortable. "So, uh, I heard you've got a bun in the oven?"

Why did he have to mention that?

I was saved from further questions when a guard separated us and led him back to his cell. A female guard glanced at me sympathetically, "You don't want him in your head." she said, "Don't tell him anything personal." I nodded eagerly and turned to my now cold food.

The Joker visited me that night.


	3. Chapter 2

_This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to add the third part to the next chapter. Chapter three is about halfway done and may be up tonight or tomorrow. My reply to my only review is at the bottom. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_He didn't technically visit me, but close enough._

The lights in Arkham Asylum were never completely turned off. At night they were just dimmed so the guards could check in on us as they patrolled.

I couldn't sleep so I had spent the last ten minutes staring at myself in my cell's mirror. It was the fake plastic kind that they use at high schools. It could crack, but not shatter. It looked like someone had tried punching the mirror, but it wouldn't break. I was tempted to hit the same spot.

I brushed my fingers across the scars that marred my face. There were pale red lines on my lower left jaw from when I had landed face first on concrete. There was a crescent mark above my right brow from when I had hit my head on a table corner. Lastly there was a line slicing across the left half of my forehead from when _his_ ring had cut me.

I had been tracing the scar on my forehead when I heard his voice.

"You're a, uh, visual person, huh?"

I gasped and whipped my head towards the front of my cell, but no one was there. I stood with quaking legs and stumbled forward. I gripped the cold metal bars and tried to see down the dark hallways, but nobody was there either. "_Pssst_," it came from the cell to my left, the one that was always full of humming, "I'm over here." A man's forearm stuck out of the cell and waved at me.

"Joker?" I whispered. It echoed back at me.

"Bingo!" He didn't bother trying to tone down his voice or the semi-hysterical cackle that came after.

"What do you want?" I glanced down the grey hallway nervously, a guard could come at any moment, "You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Pshaw mah dear, what's life without a little, ah, risk?"

I didn't bother answering.

"_Anyways,_ I had asked if you were a vi-su-al person. I've noticed that you, uh, you have pictures on your walls and you keep your books organized. You, ah, like things to look _nice._"

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "Yes… But how do you know what my cell looks like?"

He snickered at the suspicion in my voice, "I pass by your room, and everyone else's, every morning before you wake up. What are the, ah, pictures in your room?"

"My past."

"_Intriguing_. May I, uh, see them?" I heard him smack his lips. I hesitated, "Let me rephrase that. Give them to me _now._"

"Okay." I hurried to the back of my cell and pulled my pictures off the walls, being careful not to let the tape rip them. We weren't allowed to have tacks for obvious reasons.

I stacked them together and did my best to slide them across the white tiles and over to his room. I saw his hand snatch them up and heard shuffling immediately after. Not knowing what to do, I just sat on the floor and instantly felt the cool tiles suck the warmth out of my butt.

He was silent except for the occasional 'hmm' and I started to doze off. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he began to cackle.

"Is this you, ah, _topless?_"

_Oh no… _

Had I given him _that_ photo?

He continued guffawing.

Apparently I had.

"_What on earth were you doing?_" he had to keep pausing for breaths.

"Protesting…"

"And what sort of protest requires, ah, taking your clothes off mah dear?"

"Gotham University was planning on cutting the Women's Studies class. So six other girls and I… well we… we protested topless in front of the school," I gulped, "with 'Study this!' written on our chests. Th-the staff threatened to have us removed so one of us, _not me_, threatened to burn down the school. I didn't support the violent methods, if you look close enough you can see a policeman about to taze me."

The silence that had come over Joker's cell continued for a moment, but was broken by his uproarious laughter. "Is that, uh, what landed you in here?"

"No… But it certainly didn't help my court case." I really didn't want to continue discussing this.

"Then wha-" he was cut off by the sound of boots in the hallway. "Never mind mah dear. Get some, uh, rest."

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. "G'night." I whispered and climbed onto my cot. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I felt a flashlight's beam land on my eyelids and then the footsteps continued.

* * *

><p>They woke us up at the usual time that morning. I was tired and groggy from my late night of being harassed by the Joker. Reluctantly, I left the warmth of my cot and followed my fellow patients down the hallway. We were like zombies shuffling along in droves. I had figured out the other women weren't drugged, just tired.<p>

The showers were ice cold which encouraged me to finish as fast as I could. I had started to bounce from side to side with impatience, but stopped. We weren't allowed bras with underwire so I was stuck wearing a crappy undershirt that didn't give any support. Instead I just fiddled with my stubby fingernails until it was finally time to get breakfast.

I got my pancakes and grabbed some extra butter since they were always too dry. I looked for any sign of Joker, but he was blessedly absent today.

Of course, halfway through my meal and the double doors slammed open. I watched from the corner of my eye as he was uncuffed, but instead of heading to the line, the Joker plopped down in the seat next to mine.

"Attica!" He squeezed my shoulders like we were old friends, "Got any in-ter-esting facts for me, uh, today?"

I took a few moments to think. He'd probably enjoy something morbid, "Did you know that people die faster from lack of sleep than they do from starvation? You can only go about eleven days without sleep before you keel over."

"Wonderful mah dear! I did, ah, not know that."

I tried to subtly keep eating, but it was uncomfortable with his arm still around me. It was hard to ignore the smell of clean laundry and apple shampoo. All of the patients used the same brands of cleaning products. I might as well have been sniffing Mariana; who was currently glaring daggers my way. The Joker would occasionally loosen his grip to pat me on the back while he cackled at an inane comment. I nearly choked several times, but he ignored it.

* * *

><p><em>auriellis:<em>

_I had actually named her Attica after Atticus Finch because he's one of my favorite characters ever (and it's ironic in a way you'll discover later). I had no idea the Attica prison riot had ever happened, but now I really want to work that into the story. :)_

_I'm also excited that you caught my "other sane people" comment. I didn't know if anybody would notice that._

_Lastly, you asked how she occupies her time when everybody else is at recreation. I kind of implied that she reads in this chapter and I had already planned on making that an important part of the next chapter._

_Thanks for leaving such a detailed and helpful review. I look forward to more from you. :3_


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter might explain a little. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

This was my first Friday at Arkham Asylum and therefore I would attend my first group therapy session. If today went well I would be allowed to participate at recreation time and I'd be assigned a personal doctor. The women were separated into two groups due to how many of us there were. I was in the second group scheduled after lunch.

When we were led into the room I saw that there were thirteen fold-out chairs arranged in a circle and a woman in a white coat sat at what I thought was the front of the circle. Women scrambled for seats and I ended up almost directly across from the doctor and the Joker was about three seats away from me. Good, he wouldn't be able to pester me.

The woman in the white coat introduced herself as Doctor Cora. She was tall and thin with a tight red bun. I think her big blues eyes were supposed to look innocent or sweet, but they looked cold to me. She explained that we'd go around the circle and introduce ourselves since I was new. I felt bad because I only remembered a couple of the names afterwards.

Next we were supposed to take turns talking about our feelings or if we've had any 'episodes' lately.

_No wonder these women were locked up; they were batshit crazy._

One tried to kill herself after her boyfriend of three months dumped her. A blonde woman had drowned her kid in the bathtub. A frail brunette thought she had bugs crawling under her skin. She was on some heavy duty medication.

_Geez. At least I could function in society._

My turn came about a billion years too soon. Dr. Cora focused her big blue eyes on me and gave me a blinding smile. How does she get her teeth so white? I decided then and there that nobody should ever have teeth that white. It was entirely unnatural.

Of course a lot of things are unnatural, like glasses and hair dye and face paint…

I saw that her photoshopped mouth was moving and I forced myself to meet Dr. Cora's eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said," she crossed her legs, "how are you today Attica?"

"Oh. Um, fine?" I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say. I was in an asylum for goodness sake.

She smiled anyways, "Good good." She wrote something down on her clipboard. What was there to write? I just said I was fine. "Have you been feeling anxious about anything? Does your incident still bother you?" She was referencing the nightmares I had during the trial.

"No ma'am. I feel just fine." I crossed my arms.

Dr. Cora continued smiling, but I could see the agitation behind her eyes. "Okay Attica. Do you know why you're in an asylum? How did you end up in here?"

"They read my diary."

The Joker, who had remained silent until now, began snickering. The women next to him flinched.

Dr. Cora waited for him to finish before she spoke again, "Yes… Your diary was part of the evidence in your court case. But why are you _really_ here?"

"If you must know," I glared at the doctor from under my bangs, "a man tried to rape me. So I cut off his hands."

The whispering began immediately. My eyes met the Joker's and saw that he was staring at me intently.

The hushed sounds were interrupted by a screech, "_Liar!_" I jerked my head to my left and saw Mariana pointing a condemning finger at me, "That little _slut's _pregnant and she's trying to seduce the Joker! I bet she _wanted_ it and used rape as excuse because she's _crazy!_"

That was kind of like the pot calling the kettle black.

Mariana was standing, but didn't move towards me. Dr. Cora had the guards sit her down and she stayed still, but her eyes were wide and feral.

"Seducing the Joker? What do you mean Mariana?" DR. Cora raised a skeptical brow.

"I heard them talking last night." Mariana hissed as she leaned forward, "They passed papers back and forth too."

Dr. Cora turned to me, "Is this true Attica?"

"Yes. But we weren't doing anything wrong. I just showed him some of my pictures."

"Even so," Dr. Cora crossed her legs the other way, "Communication with patients outside of meals and recreational time is against the rules _and _it was after bedtime." She scribbled something down on her clipboard, "You'll have your pictures confiscated for a week and you won't join in recreational time during that week as well."

"Yes mother." I couldn't keep the disdain out of my voice. This place was ridiculous.

The doctor's cold blue eyes narrowed, "You'll have your books taken away now as well; thanks to your attitude."

"No!" I jumped to my feet, "You can't do that!"

"I assure you that I can." Dr. Cora turned to the girl next to me and asked her about her week.

I was being dismissed.

"I will not be ignored!" A guard grabbed my arm and I thrashed, trying to throw him off. "I didn't do anything wrong and you're taking away the only thing that keeps me sane!"

"Calm down Attica." The bored tone the doctor used just infuriated me more. She didn't even look at me.

Another guard grabbed me, but I kept fighting, "What do you want me to do stare at the fucking walls?" I was dragged to the floor and I felt someone cuff my hands behind my back. I was crying by now and I looked up at the indistinct faces just gaping at me. I could make out the Joker's blurry face paint through my tears. He was just watching the show. He didn't take his eyes off of me. I kept twisting on the floor, "Please… I just want my books."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I feel like Mariana's dialogue seemed a little cliche and forced. But keep in mind that she has serious paranoia and jealousy problems and would probably freak out at anybody._

_auriellis:_

_You always seem to be a step or two ahead of me. I had been planning on explaining the Joker's prescence in the next chapter or two. :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. I don't have a real excuse except that I hated writing this chapter. And I joined the Navy. :D_

* * *

><p>I was so embarrassed.<p>

I had never thrown a fit like that in my life. Even as a child I had only needed to be spanked once. Now I was stuck with two more weeks of psychological torture.

My cell was now bare except for the necessities. My pictures had been taken down and my stack of books was gone. My punishment had only begun a few hours ago and I was already miserable. The guards had sedated me during the fiasco and now that it had worn off I was wide awake in the middle of the night.

I had been staring at the walls when a swishing sound caught my attention. I looked to the front of my cell and saw a lone piece of paper sitting just outside of the bars. As I kneeled and reached for it, a pen smacked my wrist and landed on the floor with a clatter. I picked up the pen as well and looked at the one word on the paper.

_**HEllO**_

It was messily written with awkwardly sized letters and was obviously from the Joker. I replied quickly.

_Where did you find a pen?_

I slid the pen and paper to his cell. They were returned to me a moment later.

_**NO HEllO?**_

_Fine. Hello. Aren't there cameras? Won't we get caught?_

_**DOEs it mAttEr?**_

_Nevermind. What are you doing?_

_**KEEping yOu cOmpAny.**_

_I can see that, but why?_

_**DO I nEEd A rEAsOn fOr Anything?**_

_Why didn't you do anything at group therapy today? I thought you'd interrupt._

_**I wAntEd tO sEE whAt yOu'd dO.**_

We continued back and forth like this for the rest of the night. I was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>We were caught.<p>

The guards in the security room had seen the Joker and I passing notes; now I had another week of punishment. I got a lecture about it right after breakfast and I was sent to my cell for Rec time. I spent the rest of the day sleeping, only being woken so I could go eat with everybody else. The Joker pestered me as usual, but gave gave me an odd command before we were taken back to our cells.

"Lay facing the wall tonight."

I nodded dumbly as he was led away. As soon as I returned to my cell I laid on my cot with my nose to the wall that separated our cells. I didn't know what the point of this was. I didn't even know why I listened to him. The Joker was not to be trusted and yet I was taking orders from him. I could not find the logic in this behavior.

I stayed laying in that position far into the night. My eyelids were becoming heavy when I heard the hiss of a whisper.

"Wake. Up. Mah dear."

I fought the urge to move and stayed still.

"Yeah Joker?" I whispered back.

"Good girl. Stay where you are and the cameras won't see your lips move."

Part of me reared back in offense at the way he praised me like a dog or a child. A smaller part that I tried to ignore basked in the approval.

"Won't they hear us?"

"Nah. The cameras are too far away and the mics too weak. Even Mariana won't, ah, hear us from down the hallway."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't. Question me." His voice was hostile for a moment.

That was the Joker I had always expected. Not the carefree one that liked to piss off guards and call me 'dear'.

"Okay." I had nearly said 'yes sir' but I had refrained. I used to say that to my Marine father. It was a hard habit to break. "May I ask you a question Mr. Joker?" I was proud of how steady my voice sounded.

He snickered quietly, "Ya just did." I think he actually slapped his knee at the joke.

I ignored him, "Why are you on the same floor as the women?"

He paused to think for a moment, "Ya see, uh, when I was in high school, the boys weren't allowed to wear muscle shirts. It's the same concept, ya see?"

I had a vague idea of what he meant. "Sort of…"

I heard him shift in his cell and I imagined all the large hand gestures he probably wanted to make, "The shirts sub-consciously promote aggression and competition. It makes the boys want to compare and show off their muscles. I am, uh, a muscle shirt. I piss off the other men. _People in general piss me off._ I stay with the women because they are less likely to cause serious problems. Got it mah dear?"

"Yes, I understand." I gathered my small store of courage, "You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you don't beat up the women because there's no fun in it. Most of them are smaller than you and not in their right minds. Hitting them would be like hitting a child. And hitting a crazy woman wouldn't cause any chaos. That's what you like right? Chaos? Hitting her wouldn't benefit you in any way." I was out of breath by the end of my rambling.

The Joker remained silent for a long moment and all I could hear was my short breaths. I grew nervous. Finally he said, "_I think _you, uh, think too much. Go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>I'd like to say that I use logic when writing my stories. I've noticed a lot of Joker stories involve the female protagonist being put in a cell near him even though she's female and usually not nearly as insane. The muscle shirt rule exists at my school so I used the same logic to justify his placement.<em>

_Thanks for the reviews! :3_

_LedgersIrishCharm: I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Thanks!_

_ImmortalWar: I hadn't originally planned on the doctor being so horrible, but she fits into the plot nicely. :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the extremely long absence. I joined the Navy. Was dumped for joining the Navy. Graduated high school. And had a severe case of writer's block with symptoms of laziness. I ship out to boot camp in two weeks so I'll try to get another chapter out before then. I am totally dedicated to finishing this story. Eventually. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The Joker kept me company for the next few weeks. I spent my days eating and sleeping, but then occupied my nights chatting with him. Our conversations had stopped being serious after the first night. We kept things light and silly, at least he did. The Joker continued to ask for odd facts and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think of anything new.

Of course the guards had become suspicious. They realized we were up to something, but couldn't prove anything because they couldn't hear or see us speaking. Some had even tried to sneak up on us, but we could hear their boots coming a mile away.

* * *

><p>It was finally the morning of my freedom.<p>

I had been good and so I awoke to guards handing me a box of books and photos. _Finally._

I sat with my legs spread and the box sitting between them. For several moments I just stared at the scattered pictures and glossy covers below them. Then I very carefully picked up my crumbling copy of Plato's _The Republic._

Mmmm… Sweet sweet knowledge.

I, just as carefully, put it down on my right side. Next came Homer, then Shakespeare, Voltaire, Frost, Mary Shelley. The list went on. I even had fucking Stephanie Meyer in my pile. Any book was better than no books.

I got about four papercuts from shuffling through everything, but I didn't care.

A cough interrupted my bliss and I saw that the guard from earlier was still in my cell. "Can I help you?"

He looked uncomfortable, I might've moaned here or there, and he shuffled his feet, "I'm supposed to take you to breakfast and then Rec Time."

"Oh," I looked at my books longingly, "okay then." I stood and waited for the guard to open my cell door. He lead me away with a loose grip on my arm.

I counted the number of turns we had to make before we arrived at the cafeteria. Twelve.

It seemed quieter today. The women were less excitable and as I sat down with my food I realized why.

The Joker wasn't here. Where could he be?

My eyes trailed across each of the tables in our cramped cafeteria. I shouldn't have been disappointed, but alas I was. He was evil and insane, but he was the only company I had.

What if he was in trouble?

Did he hurt somebody?

Escape?

I saw Mariana glaring at me ruefully and shuddered. He wasn't much help the last time she freaked out, but it felt good to have someone on my side. Sort of.

I continued to pick at my food, but couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. I kept fidgeting and glancing around the room. Mariana saw that I had caught her staring and tried to give me, what I thought was, a smile. I'd be more interested in being frienemies if it weren't for the chance she might literally stab me in the back. Soon the guards announced it was time for our recreational activities. My first time there.

We lined up and headed down hallways and stairs I'd never been down before. Eventually I got to see the light of day for the first time in over a month. We were in the backyard of the facility and were surrounded by fences. There was a black top with a basketball court and to the right of that a grassy area with picnic tables. The cliques immediately became apparent as half of the women headed towards the blacktop and half towards the tables. I had never liked sports so I followed the latter group. Either way it was too freaking hot out today.

The tables were made of old cracking wood and had little boxes full of beads and string sitting on them. I guess we were making jewelry today. The beads were the colorful plastic kind that little kids used. I picked up the safety scissors and was about to cut a long piece of string when a female guard stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but you're only allowed to make a bracelet." Her smile was small, but genuine. I really wanted to see her teeth and compare them to Dr. Cora's. I opened my mouth to ask why we couldn't make necklaces, but then shut it. Right, necklaces go around your neck. We can't have anything around our necks. Fucking safety first.

I cut a shorter piece and started to separate some beads.

White, red, black, white, red, black, whi-

"Hello." I turned to see Mariana sitting beside me. Her thick black hair was in a poofy ponytail and I became very aware of my lank brown locks.

"Hello…?" I ventured.

"I like your beads." She wasn't looking at me as she said this, but started picking out some of her own.

"Thanks. I like yours too." I had just been trying to be polite. I glanced at her beads and saw that she had picked out the letters L-O-V-E along with a bunch of baby pink.

Just a bit creepy.

She looked down at her hands and then brought her big brown eyes up to meet mine. "I'm really sorry for screaming at you." She nearly pouted.

"Uh… It was fine. I'm fine." It most definitely was not fine, but I couldn't exactly reprimand a clinically insane person.

"So how's the baby? You're looking bigger."

"It's fine I think. Hard to tell right now." I ignored the bigger comment. "My book says that during this month it'll develop genetalia, but I still can't tell what gender it is."

"Ohhh!" Her eyes lit up and she put her hand on my stomach. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Um, well I don't really care I guess." Her hand hadn't moved and I was feeling uncomfortable. "I have a feeling it'll be a boy, but Joker thinks it's a girl."

Mariana's hand slid back into her lap and her chin tilted up a bit. "Now why would the Joker care about a stupid thing like that."

_Well you did two seconds ago, but whatever…_

I was done playing nice with this psycho.

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reasons he spends every day with me and not you."

I had barely gotten the last word out of my mouth when I felt a slap to my face.

I held my hand to my cheek, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Next thing I knew I had been shoved off of the bench and onto the ground. A smug Mariana stood over me.

I slowly stood up with the full intention of knocking her fucking teeth down her throat when I felt something trickle down my leg.

Where did all that blood come from?

* * *

><p><em>SakuraBlossom58: I'm so glad you sympathize with Attica. Thanks for the review. :)<em>

_auriellis: Thanks for always reviweing and giving wonderful advice._


	7. Chapter 6

_I"M BACK FROM BOOT CAMP! :D_

_I'm at my school in Florida now and finally had time to write. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers while I was gone. I hope this chapter isn't a total disappointment after 4 months of silence. I'll make sure to try and update soon. :3_

* * *

><p>I could hear screaming, shrill and piercing. It took me a moment to realize I was the one doing it. Guards and nurses were converging on all sides. Someone was dragging a thrashing Mariana away. I was aware of all this, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the crimson rivulets snaking down my calves. I bent forward and started swiping at my legs frantically. There wasn't as much as I had originally thought, but my hands were soon smothered in the sticky stuff.<p>

_Get it off get it off not my baby it's my baby's blood nonononono…_

The nurses took my distraction as the perfect opportunity to sedate me. It's probably better that they did.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the hospital wing of Arkham. White walls, white sheets, a white hospital gown. I hated it all. White just like Dr. Cora's teeth. White can't be trusted.<p>

A male doctor entered the room wearing a bright white lab coat.

_Speak of the devil._

He waited for me to say something; to hysterically interrogate him. But I was unusually calm. I felt hollow. Usually when I bleed it makes me more hyperaware of my womb as if something new has developed. This blood seemed to have the opposite effect. I felt like everything inside of me was gone. My poor baby…

The doctor began to speak. He rambled about vital signs and other nonsense; all the while beating around the bush. He finally got to the important matter.

"As for the baby, as far as we can tell he or she is doing just fine."

I think my heart stopped.

Fine?

How could anything be fine after all that blood?

Spotting the doctor said. I had been bleeding while I spoke with Mariana and hadn't realized it till I had fallen and gravity pulled it all out. The same way you don't realize you're bleeding at night until you get out of bed and it all comes rushing out. But they'd keep me overnight just in case.

Spotting spotting spotting SPOTTING.

All that blood and I had just been SPOTTING.

I couldn't help the frenzied giggles that poured from my throat. Everything seemed to be pouring today; blood, laughter, sanity.

The doctor silently left me to my hysteria. He's probably used to worse than this. A giggling woman must seem like a walk in the park compared to the other "patients".

I laughed and laughed and laughed. Wadding my hands in the gown and trying to wipe away phantom blood. A manic Lady MacBeth trapped in an everlasting cycle of insanity.

_But I'm innocent. I've never killed anybody. My baby's still alive._

_Suddenly the blood's not just covering my hands but I'm up to my elbows in it and I can feel the warmth soaking through my top. I can still feel the heft of the frying pan in my hand. My muscles straining as I brought it down again and again. I could've stopped, but I didn't. Then I had gotten the knife._

I laugh myself to sleep that night; smoothing my hands over my tiny beautiful baby bump.

_If only Joker could've seen me like this._

* * *

><p>Whispers woke me up. The alarm clock next to my bed read 1:16 AM.<p>

The voices were distinctly male and right outside the door. There were only two speaking, but who knows if there were more. One had a thick accent; Russian maybe? They spoke quickly and softly.

"You said you'd do it. Hurry up and kill her."

"I didn't know about her condition."

"What difference does it make? We had a deal."

"What's so special about her anyway?"

"You remember that guy she mutilated? He was my brother."

"No matter. The deal's off. I'm a criminal, not a monster."

"Fine. I'll do it myse-" The words cut off as the steps of a nurse could be heard coming down the hallway.

I hadn't moved the whole conversation and now after they were gone I was still frozen with fear. I'm on someone's hit list. Someone who has access to the hospital after dark. A doctor, a nurse, a guard; I had no way of knowing who I was safe with. What if they sedated me one day and I never woke up? I had to get out of Arkham. I spent the rest of the night awake and waiting for the men to come back, but they didn't. In the morning I was cleared and escorted back to my cell. I felt so safe behind the cool iron bars. But when I was lead to my meals I was jumpy and afraid. I sniffed my pancakes in case they were poisoned. No poison. Just butter.

The Joker was back today, but didn't feel the need to explain his absence. I didn't feel the need to ask.

In fact, the Joker was eerily silent all day. Maybe he had heard about the incident and thought I was grieving. Nobody had been informed of my results. Any other day I would've been thankful for the reprieve from his teasing and bad jokes and speech impediments. But today I need a distraction from my thoughts of impending doom.

That night I initiated our conversation between the cells.

"Joker." … "Joooker… Please answer me."

"Yesss mah dear?" His voice was quiet; more contemplative than cautious.

Now I blanked. I hadn't known what I wanted to say to him, just that I needed to speak. "… My baby's alive."

"_Ah GOOD_. Goody good good good. That explains why you weren't a, uh, blubbering mess today. I had hoped you weren't that _heartless_." He snickered after 'heartless', though I don't know why.

"Joker, I-I need help. I'm really scared." I wasn't crying, but I was ashamed of the slight tremble in my voice.

"What could you possibly be afraid of dearie?" He was mocking me. "Big bad Mariana is in solitary confinement right now." Hmm. I hadn't known that.

"It's not her. Somebody else wants me dead. But I don't even know what he looks like." I told Joker about everything that had happened the night before. Well not everything; I left out my laughing fit.

"Sounds like you've got a pre-dik-ee-ment missy. So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Won't you help me Joker?" I tried not to sound desperate. I wasn't so delusional as to believe he was my friend, but he hadn't tried to kill me yet so maybe he held a certain fondness for me.

"I'll, uh, _help_ you. But I have conditions."

"Anything. I'll do anything." _To save my baby._

"Semantics dear."


End file.
